The reason
by KeyTae
Summary: Songfic, sacada de la canción "The reason" de SHINee. La historia es narrada por Key, en la cual cuenta lo mal que lo pasa en su vida, aunque algo(mejor dicho alguien) cambia todo. KeyTae/TaeKey


Alguna vez caminé estas calles solo

Sin que me diera cuenta siquiera,que estaba llorando

Mi vida no tenía sentido,no merecía la pena seguir viviendo,¿por qué me tenía que pasar todo lo malo a mí?¿Es que soy tan despreciado por el mundo? Tenía amigos,aunque en realidad no,a mis propias espaldas se quejaban de mí,me decían de todo. Y no solo eso,yo confiaba en ellos,les contaba mis secretos,pero luego ellos iban contándoselo a todo el instituto,mejor dicho,a todo el mundo que ellos conocían. A eso sí que no se les puede llamar amigos. Después en el instituto me insultaban por la manera de la que me comporto,que más le dará a ellos si tengo una risa extravagante,o si me gusta la moda,eso no quiere decir que sea un bicho raro,yo soy tan humano como cualquiera de ellos. Por lo menos me debo de alegrar de que mi familia si me quiera de verdad,y me traten como me deberían de tratar los demás. Aún así,no puedo soportar no soltar alguna que otra lágrima cuando me encuentro solo andando por las calles,a veces ni me daba cuenta de ello hasta que pasaba mi mano por mis ojos. Este sufrimiento es tan grande que no se ni cuando empezó esto,no se cuando los demás comenzaron a odiarme,cuando ya casi nadie me hablaba para que no le pegara la rareza,no entendía el porque de muchas cosas,y llorando era la única manera que tenía para olvidar todo,o eso era lo que creía.

Llegaste a mí,iluminándome con tu propia luz

Y fueron mis lágrimas,lo que recogiste en tu mano

Lo he comprendido ahora

Un día estaba tranquilamente caminando hasta que me fijé que estaba llorando,irónico,¿no? Casi nunca me pasaba nada igual. Ya estaba demasiado cerca de mi casa y no quería que mis padres me vieran de esa manera,¿Que pensarían? No quería preocuparles. Así que intenté quitarme todas las lágrimas que me inundaban mis ojos y mis mejillas,aunque mis pasos seguían sin que yo lo quisiese. De pronto me quedé parado ya que vi como habían muchas personas entrando y saliendo de la casa que está al lado de la mía. Me di cuenta que se trataba de una mudanza. Mis ojos se posaron directamente hacia un chico que salía de un gran camión con una caja,no pude verle muy bien la cara ya que tenía aquel trasto que le tapaba. Seguí caminando,pero sin apartar la vista de aquellas personas,y de aquel chico,este entró en la casa y salió a los minutos después. La imagen de ese chico no paraba de venirme a la cabeza,y los pensamientos me inundaron. Lo había visto en alguna parte. Cuando estaba pasando por la acera que estaba enfrente de mi casa el chico me echó un leve vistazo,pero sacudió la cabeza,que me pareció muy tierno,y volvió a mirarme. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y me hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano. Sin saber el porque yo me estaba acercando hacia él,aunque aún no me acordaba quien era,ni donde lo había visto. Mis pasos se pararon cuando estaba enfrente de él,el chico volvió a sonreírme y pronunció mi nombre casi en un susurro. ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? Ahora si que estaba asustado.

-Kibum hyung,¿te encuentras bien?-Las palabras no podían salir de mis labios,no sabía su nombre,ni sabía de que le conocía.

-Sí...estoy estupendamente-No me atrevía a soltar nombres que conocía,¿Y si le llamaba con otro nombre que no era el suyo? Quedaría como un estúpido,y ahora habría alguien más en el club de los enemigos de Kim Kibum.

-Me alegro-Otra de sus sonrisas le iluminaba la cara,por un momento me asusté al notar su mano rozando contra mi mejilla cuidadosamente,me eché hacia atrás y no entendí el porque él hizo eso-Tenías una gota de agua-Recordé que anteriormente había estado llorando,y reconocí que aquella "gota de agua" que decía el chico era en realidad una de mis lágrimas que no me pude quitar. Sonreí sin ganas,es decir,forcé una sonrisa que cualquiera que me conociera de verdad seguro que se daría cuenta que era una sonrisa falsa,demasiado falsa por mi parte,y marché de aquel lugar con un simple gesto. Debía de volver a mi casa antes de que mis padres se preocuparan de mi gran retraso.

He pasado mucho tiempo contigo

(Momento felices que apenas noté)

El camino hacia el instituto se me hizo demasiado corto para mi gusto,deseaba tardar más,mejor deseaba no llegar nunca a aquel infierno,sabía que cuando pisara solo una parte del instituto todos se pondrían a decir cosas a mis espaldas y a reírse de mí. Aún no llego a entender como puede existir personas así,o por lo menos como pueden dejar apartada a alguien que era iguales a todos ellos,no entendía tampoco la explicación de mi existencia. Llegué al pasillo donde se ubicaba mi clase,y allí estaba,el mismo chico que había visto el día anterior. No era de la misma clase que yo,pero él se encontraba justamente al lado de mi clase. Ya entendí el porque le conocía,ese chico había estado casi siempre cerca de mi clase,aunque fuera un año menor su clase siempre estaba juntándose con la nuestra. Habíamos hecho muchas actividades con ellos,y la clase de gimnasia la teníamos a la misma hora. Nunca me había fijado en él,estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos,en mis problemas,que nunca le había visto. Aún así no llegué a entender como conocía mi nombre,que yo sepa no lo había nombrado nadie,o a lo mejor sabe mi nombre por las burlas que me ocasionan los demás,¿Y como no conocer al chico raro del instituto? Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me mandó una encantadora sonrisa. Durante toda la clase mis pensamientos estaban sobre él,él los ocupaba todos,recordaba los momentos que había pasado junto a ese chico,nos habíamos reído juntos,él conocía,mejor dicho,era amigo de alguien de mi clase,de MinHo,se juntan mucho y la verdad es que ninguno de ellos me habían dicho durante todos estos años algo que me sintiera mal. Ellos eran uno de los pocos alumnos que se merecían mis respetos. De un momento a otro pude recordar el nombre del chico,Taemin,ese era su nombre,y me parecía muy bonito. Muchas veces en el recreo me fijé que tenía una actitud inmadura,se comportaba como un niño chico,pero eso era tierno. La profesora de la clase se quejó conmigo por no haber resuelto la pregunta que me había hecho,ahora mismo no tenía ganas de atender a nada,solo recordaba.

Tanto tiempo atrás,el camino que transité

(Camino por mi cuenta,en soledad llorando)

Lo has hecho cambiar

Ahora comprendí

La razón por la cual ante mis ojos,todo lo que he pasado fue hermoso

Suspiraba mientras oía como los demás chicos del instituto se burlaban de mí,y entre ellos estaban "mis amigos",mis encantadores amigos,de los que uno podía confiar en ellos tanto. Sin embargo no paraba de caminar,solo quería salir de allí ya,solo unos pasos más y saldría de aquel infierno,por lo menos las clases habían terminado y no tendría que soportarles más en todo el día. Al comenzar a caminar fuera de los muros del instituto noté como alguien me llamaba,era una voz suave y no pude resistirme a girar ante aquel chico que me llamaba. Taemin corría hacia mi dirección mientras se despedía moviendo su mano hacia su amigo MinHo. Mis ojos no se apartaban de él,su pelo,que le llegaba un poco más abajo de sus hombros,se movía con cada paso que daba en el pavimento,y su cuerpo se paró enfrente mía,otra sonrisa salía de él mientras intentaba recuperar el aire.

-Kibum hyung...¿Te importaría si te acompaño?-Negué con la cabeza y luego empecé rápidamente a andar,mis pasos no eran ni muy rápidos ni muy lentos,Taemin miraba mis piernas intentando coger los mismos pasos que yo-¿Sabes? Siempre volvía a casa con MinHo aunque ahora que me he mudado no me gustaría volver solo a casa. Espero que no te importe.

-No me importa,total,tienes que pasar por el mismo camino que yo ya que ahora somos vecinos,¿no?-Él subió su mirada hacia mis ojos y movía la cabeza con rapidez para darme la razón. No sabía de que hablar con él,se que llevo unos años desde que le conozco,aunque solo de vista o de haber pasado algunos momentos con él por culpa de las uniones de nuestras clases,aunque no sabía que era lo que le gustaba,o de que tema hablar,así que me quise mantener callado durante todo el trayecto. Así fue,solo se escuchaban nuestros pasos,y al final del recorrido pude escuchar como el pequeño se despidió y salió corriendo hacia su casa,hasta que pude ver como su figura se perdía a través de la puerta. Cuando estaba acostado en mi habitación para poder dormir,fue cuando me di cuenta que durante el camino que tenía del instituto hacia mi casa no había sido tan malo después de todo,y lo mejor era que no había llorado. Comprendí que gracias a ese chico mis problemas habían desaparecido aunque solo fuesen unos minutos,que para mí fueron años,y a la vez fueron hermosos. Comprendí que todos los momentos que había pasado junto a él,aunque solo fueran unas simples horas,habían sido hermosos,comprendí todo,y todo esto,el cambio que estaba apunto de experimentar,había sido gracias a él,a ese chico,a mi vecino,a Taemin.

No dijiste nada por mucho tiempo

Aunque conocías el estado de mi corazón

Los meses pasaron y nosotros dos comenzamos a hacernos más cercanos,el camino de nuestra casa al instituto y del instituto a nuestra casa se hizo mucho más entretenido gracias a tu presencia,muchas veces quedábamos juntos para salir a dar una vuelta,o me llamabas para decirme que me uniera contigo y con MinHo para ir a cualquier lugar. Cada vez mi vida se llenaba más de sentido,y sonreía más de lo habitual,mis padres llegaron a ver el cambio tan drástico que tú hacías en mi vida,y eso les conmovió mucho,llegaste a caerles bien a mis padres,y eso era difícil de conseguir. Yo iba a tu casa y tu venías a la mía,jugábamos a esos videojuegos que inundaban tu habitación,te encantan tanto que darías tu vida por ellos,o eso era lo que tantas veces me decías. Tú llegaste a ser tan cercano a mí,tan importante en mi vida que te llegué a contar por los problemas que estaba pasando,por como me sentía con mi vida,te decía los tantos insultos que caían sobre mí,y como me sentía ante ellos,también te llegué a contar que muchas veces estuve a punto de abandonar todo,de irme de esta vida para siempre. Aunque tú solo me escuchabas con atención y luego me dabas un simple abrazo,conocías como me sentía,pero no te atrevías a decir nada para no estropearlo,se que no sabías que decir,se que no sabías como solucionar ese problema. Sin embargo debes de estar tranquilo porque aunque solo me dieras un simple abrazo eso ya significaba mucho para mí,nadie había hecho eso,a excepción de mis padres,y por un momento me sentía muy querido. La verdad es que deseaba que siempre fuese así,no quería romper los abrazos que me dabas para consolarme,esa es una de las cosas por las que hoy en día me ha gustado de ti.

Siento mucho que te hayas quedado esperándome

Pero ahora mi mano tomará la tuya

¿lo ves? Este es mi corazón

Nunca me pude imaginar que este día llegaría a mí,los dos estábamos sentados sobre mi cama,uno al lado del otro,nuestras manos estaban unidas,o mejor dicho,tú tenías tu mano sobre la mía mientras la agarrabas con fuerza con miedo a perderla,a que me alejara de ti. Tu cuerpo temblaba esperando alguna reacción mía,¿pero que podría haber hecho? Me habías robado mi primer beso,y no solo eso,sino que también te habías confesado,me habías dicho todos tus sentimientos que tenías hacia mí. No sabía que me quisieras tanto desde la primera vez que me viste,¿es que no me tenías asco? Era un chico que siempre recibía burlas de todos ¿Soy raro por el hecho de que me guste la moda y me comporte de una manera un poco femenina? Se que soy afeminado,pero eso no quiere decir que sea una chica. Mis pensamientos estaban desbordados,cuando me contaste toda tu historia no sabía que decir,me contaste el día en que me viste por primera vez,y dijiste que fue amor a primera vista,el día en el que te pudiste acercar más a mí,cuando te alegraste tanto al saber que nuestras clases se unirían demasiado,y mayor fue tu alegría al ver que yo era tu nuevo vecino,y tu nuevo amigo. Alejé mi mano de ti y te sonreí,solo pude decirte que no te podía corresponder,se que pensaste que fui un idiota al no corresponderte,pero no sabía el sentimiento que tenía hacia ti,no sabía aún que era este sentimiento que me inundaba,aunque se que no podría considerarse amor. De mi boca solo pudo salir un lo siento,tú me dijiste que no pasaba nada,pero era mentira,en tus ojos podía sentir la angustia,¿creías que te iba a corresponder? No paraba de insultarme mentalmente,posé mi mano sobre tu cabeza y te revolví los pelos para luego decirte si querías comer algo,tú te levantaste con una sonrisa forzada y me dijiste que te tenías que ir,que tu madre te había dicho que no llegaras tarde. Otra mentira más,todavía era bastante temprano,¿por qué me mentías? ¿Es que te había dolido tanto ese rechazo? Ese día no comí nada,me sentía miserable por el gran daño que te había provocado con tan solo decirte aquello. Ahora me arrepentía,pero tampoco quería vivir en una mentira,no quería amarte a la fuerza,o por lo menos quería descubrir todo lo que sentía hacia ti. Quise poder haber tomado tu mano,haberte devuelto aquel beso y poder haberte enseñado mi corazón,pero no fue así,y por un momento llegué a pensar que nunca pasaría eso. Creí que me odiabas desde aquel entonces,ya que no volvías a quedar tanto conmigo,te ibas siempre con MinHo a cualquier club o donde fueran los chicos,tus miradas eran menos frecuentes,y tus suaves toques hacia mí también. Comencé a odiarme más a mí mismo,por todo el daño que te hice,y en ese entonces que tú me odiabas me sentía más asqueroso que en el momento en que los demás se burlaban de mí.

He pasado mucho tiempo contigo

(Momentos felices que apenas noté)

Tanto tiempo atrás,el camino que transité

(Camino por mi cuenta,en soledad y llorando)

Lo has hecho cambiar

Ahora comprendí

La razón por la cual ante mis ojos,todo lo que he pasado fue hermoso

Empezaste a alejarte más de mí,ya no me acompañabas a mi casa como antes hacías,siempre te ibas antes o ibas a algún lugar con MinHo. ¿Por qué el mundo es tan cruel conmigo? Ya no me respetaba ni yo mismo,me odiaba,no me soportaba,mis padres se dieron cuenta de mi cambio pero a mí no me importaba que pensaban ellos de mí,solo me importaba como pensabas tú de mí. Miraba los momentos felices que apenas había notado en aquel entonces en el que solo me preocupaban las burlas de los demás,y luego miraba los momentos felices que había pasado junto a ti después de darme cuenta de tu presencia. Me preguntaba una y otra vez como podía haber vivido,haber seguido hacia delante sin ti. Y no sabía como iba a seguir hacia delante ahora que ya no te tenía a mi lado,suplicaba porque volvieras junto a mí. Me fijé que tú eras el que había cambiado mi vida,el único que había dejado las burlas de lado,el único que me había amado,y yo fui el estúpido chico que abandonó tu cariño por no saber bien sus propios sentimientos. Muchas veces momentos de ira me invadían con crueldad y luego me reconfortaba soltar todos los problemas mediante las lágrimas en los caminos de vuelta a casa,como antes hacía,aunque esta vez,no era solo por los demás,sino que era por Taemin. Ahora he comprendido que todo lo pasado era mucho más hermoso de lo que yo pensaba,aunque aún se seguían burlando de mí no me importaba porque tú estabas ahí cuando más te necesitaba.

Todavía en la oscuridad recuerdo

Un débil resplandor que me recuerda a ti

Ayúdame a no buscar esa luz

Cuando tú brillas más que cualquier hora del día

Cada vez que me envolvía la oscuridad,cuando recaían todos los problemas sobre mí,podía ver un poco de luz en ellos,y la única razón de ello eras tú. Cuando caminaba por las calles,o estaba en el instituto,o en mi casa,donde estuviera,siempre me venías a mi cabeza,tu tierna y suave sonrisa,tu débil y humilde tacto,tu reconfortante abrazo,o también cuando subía un poco mi mirada te veía caminando a unos metros más lejos de mí,y te veía como un ángel,como un frágil y dulce ángel. Ya no hacía falta ni que me dieras los porque de esta lejanía,aunque solo me dijeras que debías de llegar temprano,era mentira,solo cogías tu mochila y te ibas sin mirar hacia atrás. Y detrás tuya siempre estaba yo,unos sentimientos de desesperación,ira,angustia y a la vez de comodidad,cariño,amor me invadían,¿por qué eran tan contradictorios mis sentimientos? No lo se,pero solo se que eso lo provocabas tú. Muchas veces he querido poder olvidarte para dejar de sentir todo esto,pero cada vez me daba cuenta que había perdido algo muy preciado en mi vida. Y sí,se que soy un gran egoísta por querer que solo seas mío,y también se que soy un idiota por haberme dado cuenta hasta ahora que te necesito en mi vida,y que te amo. Así que ahora no quiero que tú seas esa luz que me ilumine y a la vez me haga tanto daño,porque termino pensando que no merezco vivir,que debería acabar mi vida,pero,como poder olvidarme de ti si tú iluminas demasiado. Tu luz es bastante fuerte como para poder enfrentarme a ella,hasta llegas a alcanzar la luz incesante del sol,y eso me desquicia.

He pasado mucho tiempo contigo

Pero ahora,ese cambio que hice solo

No se como intenté cambiar por mi mismo,yo no tenía valor para hacerlo,y aún así lo intentaba,no quería depender siempre de ti. Por una vez quise cambiar todo para que tú te dieras cuenta de que había cambiado y que no era el estúpido chico que conocías antes,del que tanto odiabas hasta su existencia,no quería que tú me vieras así de débil por culpa de los demás,y eso lo iba a cambiar. Tarde o temprano sabía que este día llegaría,aunque sea duro lo debo conseguir.

Te lo prometo

Lo haré junto a ti

Y aprenderemos

La razón por la cual mis ojos,la vida es tan hermosa

No podía conseguirlo con más que lo intentase,y por eso hoy me iba a acercar a ti,y te diré que todo fue un error,que era tan estúpido que no me di cuenta hasta más tarde de mis propios sentimientos hacia él,y que no le volvería a perder de esta forma tan tonta,que lucharía por él,y si tendría que hacer que se volviera a enamorar de mí,eso haré,con tal de que él este a mi lado,y que no nos volvamos a separar,lucharé por él. Esas era las palabras que tanto pensaba decirle,pero,no fue así. El día en que prometí que me volvería a acerca a ti vino tan deprisa que los nervios me inundaron,estábamos todos en el recreo,bueno,todos menos yo,ya que por no querer escuchar las burlas de los demás siempre estaba en la biblioteca "estudiando",en realidad solo estaba allí porque estaba inmersa en tranquilidad,y eso me encantaba. Taemin lo sabía,sabía que me encerraba allí para no acercarme a los demás alumnos,y él me acompañaba con una gran sonrisa,pero si intentaba estudiar con él a su lado no podía,mi mirada solo estaba en él. Así que era raro que yo cruzara la puerta del patio,pero ese día lo tenía que hacer,sabía donde se ponía siempre Taemin y MinHo,así que iría a ese lugar y le diría todo,y no permitiría que se volviera a alejar de mí. Así pues salí por la puerta y todos se quedaron mirándome,menos mi pequeño y su amigo,ellos solo estaban hablando y riendo,escuchaba los murmullos de los demás mientras cruzaba por el patio,eso provocó que me arrepintiera un poco de haber llegado hasta tal punto,pero mi miedo se fue al ver la figura de Taemin,ahora solo estaba emocionado y los nervios me corrompían. MinHo fue el primero en verme,en su mirada podía notar asombro y a la vez un poco de ira,¿Había hecho enfadar hasta a su propio amigo? Me debía de sentir demasiado asqueroso de mi mismo,y así era. Luego el mayor de los dos dijo algo al menor,y este último se giró rápidamente hacia mí,notaba en sus ojos su tremendo asombro,sabía que odiaba salir al patio,y allí estaba. Aunque a los segundos su mirada cambio a una de no querer saber nada ni de mí ni de nadie más.

-Hyung,¿Vamos a comprar algo a la cafetería? Tengo hambre-Ahora se ir quería lejos de mí,pero con lo mucho que me había costado acercarme a él ahora no iba a permitirlo,no lo permitiría ni hoy ni nunca.

-Taemin-Hacía tiempo que su nombre no salía de mis labios de aquella forma,siempre lo susurraba o lo gritaba de rabia,pero de esta manera,no lo decía muy a menudo después de su confesión-Quiero hablar contigo-Él ni me dirigía la mirada,solo la tenía inmersa en el paisaje que daba aquel patio.

-No hace falta-¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Es que no quería ni escucharme,aunque solo sean unos simples segundos?

-Pero yo quiero decirte algo-Puse mi mano sobre su hombro para que me hiciera caso,pero lo único que pude recibir de él fue que se alejara más de mí.

-Kibum hyu...Kibum,no quiero que te acerques más a mí,los demás nos miran raro,y no quiero quedar mal ante todos-¿Ahora te importaban los demás? ¿Es que no decías que ellos no se merecían nuestros respetos,nuestras lágrimas?

-Taemin creo que deberíamos de irnos-Cogí la muñeca del chico para que no se marchara de mi lado,y él por fin,después de tanto tiempo me miró a los ojos. Solo tenía una oportunidad y no la iba a dejar ir. Así que le estiré contra mí y provoqué que ahora estuviéramos más cerca de lo común,y hice lo mismo que tú hiciste cuando te me confesaste,te di un beso,pero no uno cualquiera sino uno lleno de amor y de sentimientos verdaderos. Podía notar que te tensaste ante aquello,y más aún cuando pasé mis brazos sobre tu cintura para atraerte más,los demás murmuraban cosas que a nosotros,o por lo menos a mí,no nos importaban,nos tenían asco,sí,pero eso es otra historia. MinHo no cabía en su asombro,y sus ojos se agrandaron más de los que ya los tenía. Tú en cambio te quedaste quieto en el lugar mientras nuestros labios se juntaban,aunque no me lo devolviste,me debía de sentir asqueado conmigo mismo por hacerte esto,sin que tú quisieras,pero lo tenía que hacer,debía de saber si de verdad me querías. Al separarnos aparté mis manos de ti y ahora solo me quedaba poder decirte lo que tanto guardaba en mi cabeza,por lo menos te había hecho callar y ahora me dejarías hablar.

-Taemin,he sido un gran estúpido por haber hecho que te alejaras de mí,yo pensaba que los sentimientos que tenía hacia ti eran nada más de amigos,pero no me he fijado que me estaba mintiendo conmigo mismo hasta que te alejaste de mí. Te parecerá increíble que te hayas tenido que irte de mí para que me diera cuenta que en realidad te amaba,y que solo me intentaba guardar mis propios sentimientos por miedo,pensé que cambiaríamos después de aquello,y no quería perderte,aún así te perdí. He intentado hasta olvidarte pero no podía,me era imposible,cada vez que hacia cualquier cosa para olvidarte aparecías ante mi mirada o en mi cabeza,hasta en mis propios sueños-Apreto los puños por el odio que sentía en ese momento por mi mismo-Aunque no logré que estés conmigo quiero que por lo menos no me odies,con tan solo que me dirijas la palabra me sobra. Por favor,es lo único que te pido. Si ya no me quieres como antes volvamos a ser amigos,se que me dolerá,aunque me tendré que aguantar al principio,luego ya me acostumbraré o me dolerá menos. Pero quiero tenerte a mi lado,como antes-Sus ojos estaban puesto sobre los míos,todos los demás estaban viendo la escena que estábamos haciendo en medio del patio,aunque a mí no me importaba en absoluto,y espero que a ti tampoco. Guardé silencio mientras esperaba alguna palabra salir de tus labios,y la verdad es que se me hizo eterno.

-¡Dale un morreo!-Uno de los chicos que nos estaban mirando no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir eso,y por las pintas que tiene parece un salido,es mejor no acercarse mucho a él.

-JongHyun,cállate,nos estás dejando en vergüenza a los dos-El chico que estaba al lado de este parecía su amigo.

-Tranquilo Jinki,nadie se ha enterado de quien lo ha dicho-Mi mirada se desvaneció de ellos cuando noté como alguien me cogía de la mano,al subir la vista vi que era Taemin.

-Hyung...yo...-Sonreí ante la ternura que tenía delante de mis ojos,le cogí de su mentón y hice que me mirara directamente a los ojos. Sus mejillas se pusieron un poco coloradas.

-Taemin,no paras de quejarte de que Kibum no está a tu lado,que le echas de menos,y todas esas cosas cursis que dicen los enamorados. ¿Por qué no le aceptas de una vez?-Escuché exactamente todo lo que dijo MinHo,aunque se notaba que Taemin no estaba atento a su amigo. Él se lanzó contra mi para darme un fuerte abrazo,y luego seguido de un beso. Quien diría que después de aquel día seríamos novios,que tendríamos a dos amigos más,JongHyun y Jinki,aunque el primero es muy pervertido,no mantiene sus manos quietas del cuerpo de su amigo,y está pervirtiendo cada día más a mi pequeño. Y que MinHo encontraría un chico encantador,llamado ChangMin,y estaría con él,nadie nos imaginábamos que el chico que no le gustaba las "cosas cursis",como él las llamaba,y que solo el fútbol era el amor de su vida,se enamoraría.


End file.
